


白焰梦火

by Overture_M



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, 天雷车车, 普龙兔+黑龙白兔乱炖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overture_M/pseuds/Overture_M
Summary: 1.1w 龙兔pwp，糟糕的xp大集合，上车前回去看一下预警喔“桐生战兔觉得自己沉浸在梦中。”
Relationships: 万丈龙我/桐生战兔
Kudos: 19





	白焰梦火

含有以下cp与要素：  
普龙兔-黑龙普兔-普龙白兔-兔水仙普龙-双龙普兔-白兔自渎  
换妻/ntr/药物/双龙/道具/轮奸

桐生战兔觉得自己沉浸在梦中。

那真的是一个很好、很好的梦，空气暧昧而粘腻，室内温暖如春，他和万丈龙我躺在地下室的床上，对方精干的胸膛上滚动着汗珠，眼神深深地浸泡在情欲里。战兔叹息一声，伸手抱着他的脖颈，凑上去小口咬了一下他的鼻子。

这里不是他们在新世界的家，新世界的小咖啡店下面没有地下室，但他被热度腻乎成一团的脑子卡了机，想不到这一点异常。龙我把他抱得高了一点，左手体贴地垫在头顶，免得他在被顶撞的过程中磕在床柱上。和平常大大咧咧的模样不同，这时候的万丈龙我温柔而细致。前端缓缓地碾压过敏感的那一点，让他难以忍受地想要蜷起身子。

“喂，万、万丈……”他被顶得发出小小的咕一声，“好深啊，就好像、好像被装满了。”

万丈龙我的回应是一个亲吻，顺着打湿了的额发向下，亲吻眉间因为常常皱起而挤出了细小纹路的地方，再是鼻尖，最后报复性地咬了一口他的唇珠。那个地方总是无辜地向下抿着，显露出那种纯洁无瑕的神情，让人想起他的名字，也让人想起那种柔软而敏捷的生物。

和他温厚的动作截然不同，龙我在性/爱中常常带着些强硬，战兔好几次被他折腾到意识模糊之前都会想：不愧是叫“龙”的肌肉笨蛋，神话里也喜欢蛮不讲理地敛聚财宝，啊，风格霸道也很正常吧？

“不喜欢吗？还是说会痛？”龙我问他，手指在他的腰侧上摩挲。战兔嘶了一声，身下报复般地一缩:“笨蛋，好痒！”

龙我被他狠狠绞了一下，脸色也变了又变，最终装腔作势地挤出一点点恶狠狠的神情：“太狡猾了，战兔！既然如此——”

下一秒桐生战兔就惊叫出声，猛然推进进来的性/器狠狠贯穿了他，一改之前的细腻碾磨，这简直是鞭笞，身体里的巨物插入到最深处，他们胸腹之间滚烫的皮肤磨蹭在一起，撞出淋漓的水声，再一把毫无留恋地抽出。他委屈得眼睛发红，叫得也太大声，只觉得身体被一把快感凝固成的利剑贯穿，一把斩断了所有有关于“理性”的神经，浪潮一般蜂拥而上的麻痒接管了身体。连着叫了好几声之后，龙我恶作剧般的惩罚也还没有停止，只有战兔喉咙里一点咕噜咕噜的声音还提示着坏孩子的下场。

刚刚，自己是不是声音太大了？他被一连串迅速插入的动作逼出了生理性的泪水，眼睛发红，昏昏沉沉地想起来这件事情。会不会被美空听到？或者说被突然回来的纱羽撞见？还是说会有其他的……

龙我埋在他的颈窝里，像是不满意他的走神一样，犬齿叼起他锁骨窝上一小块皮肤磨了磨，一只手握着战兔两只纤瘦的手腕强硬地按过头顶，另一只解放出来的手也缓缓绕着浅褐的乳晕打转。战兔急喘两声，声音里带了哭腔：“喂，万丈，别，放过我吧，别这样……”

“喂，还不是你先招……谁？”

楼梯上突然传来轻缓的脚步声，万丈龙我条件反射般抬头，战兔也侧过头去。有道熟悉的嗓音慢条斯理地传来：

“看来你们兴致正好呢，真是打扰了。能让我们也加入吗？”

走在前面的那个身影侧开身，跟随其后的人影光是看轮廓，就已经让人产生了强烈的既视感。黑暗散去，他听见身上的龙我抽了一口凉气。

黑发的龙我和白发的自己并肩而立，安静地站在床前。

万丈龙我清楚地明白自己在做梦。

另一个自己从怀中抱走了战兔——他汗水淋漓，全身都泛出暖柔的粉色，随即被黑发的那个万丈龙我全部遮住，他只能看出“自己”俯下身，向战兔口中喂进一种晶莹的脂膏，而战兔伸出舌头，顺从地舔舐干净残余的药物，旋即这些脂膏被一根性/器顶着送入，他的爱人大口吞咽着这些东西。等药物全部被咽下，他才愉悦地去亲吻对方因为激烈的性事而微张的双唇，擦去因为口/交而流下的唾液。而他怀里，白发的战兔取而代之，乖顺地伏在胸前，瞳孔中是似笑非笑的神情。可他的身形那样合适，合宜地填补了怀中的空白。除了一头如雪的白发和透亮的红色眼眸，他就和黑发的战兔一模一样。

“龙我。”白发战兔的气音一晃而过，他像是渴求更多接触般，用手腕钩住万丈龙我的脖子，软体动物一般贴着他赤裸的肌肤往上磨蹭，把自己胸前的两点贴上他的胸膛。那双手摆得服帖，姿势也太亲昵暧昧，腰胯有意无意地贴着他因为骤然被打断而依然挺立的性/器。湿热的呼吸均匀地撒在他耳廓上，白发的战兔缓缓舔了舔自己的唇角，忽地张口含住了他的耳朵。

这只会是梦境，战兔在称呼方面有种执拗，若非和他在床上厮磨情浓到极点，绝不会开口叫他龙我。万丈龙我愣住了，总觉得如果听从骨子里蠢蠢欲动的欲望，和白发的爱人坦诚相待，多少有点背叛的意味。然而一边黑发的战兔骤然爆发出长长一声柔软的呻吟，在重新被填满的欢愉中仰起头，暴露出白皙的项颈。他浑浑噩噩地伸出手，抱住了身上人的肩膀，只觉得身体被暖融融地装满、撞击，腰酸软得不像是自己的。喉咙被黑发的龙我一口咬住，他无力地挣扎了一下，四肢都被“万丈”压制，正像一只在捕食者齿间喘息窜逃的幼兔。

“万丈、咕，万丈……你的头发怎么……”他迷茫地看着正在进入他的人，颤抖着弓起身子，“不行，我要……”

他的声音也是颤抖的，性事从此刻开始彻底夺去了他的理智。他猛然一颤，贴在两人身体间的性/器溅出一两点白色，肠肉绞得又紧又软，手却无力到抓不住对方的腰。桐生战兔隐隐约约觉得这是不对的，这是一场两人接力的欢爱，而第一棒正在边上观看他被另一个男人进入，征伐，被插到直接射出来。

黑发的龙我笑了一声，向他红透了的耳朵吐一口气：“从现在开始，我来当你的丈夫。”

“你来……？”

好奇怪，不理解，很舒服。

他摇摇头，手向下探去，摸到泥泞交合处湿软的肠肉，像一张小口，正贪婪地吃进柱体。他听到对方一声低笑。

万丈龙我觉得自己这个梦一定是发了疯。

他完整地看完了一场活春宫，主角是战兔和另一个自己。他眼睁睁看着战兔从自己怀里被接走，被另一个男人操干到发出难耐而渴求的声音，再到团起身子想要逃离欢爱，却被狠狠压平、插干到眼神涣散、小腹抽搐着射/精。即使那个欺负战兔的人长着和自己一样的脸，他也感到一股没由来的、宝物被人染指的愤怒。他愤怒地呼了一口气，正想扑上前，把仍在战兔穴内缓慢抽插的男人和他的战兔分开，拳头却忽然被一只手握住，他下意识回头，迎面而来的是白发战兔的一个吻。

这只手缓缓包住他的指节，再兼顾技巧与耐心地一根根抽出他握紧的手指，直到十指相扣。“龙我，”他在唇齿相依间含糊地道，“你不喜欢我吗？还是，你不想要我吗？”

交握的这双手太熟悉，留着不平的伤痕和薄茧，来自于无数艰难的战斗，那就是战兔的手。他脑中似有什么东西狠狠一撞，火焰猛地升腾而起。面前的白发战兔和曾经幻想中的爱人合二为一，那是清醒状态的桐生战兔绝不会说出的、痴缠的话语。

放浪而荡冶。

“抱我，龙我，我想要。”他坦率道，语调柔软到能纠缠出丝线，“我就是‘他’——我就我就是桐生战兔。来享用我吧。”

他听见嘣的一声，那是理智崩断的声音。他现实的爱人在梦中的面前背叛他，而梦中的爱人要让他也背叛“自己”。万丈龙我一把把他推倒在床铺上。

战兔几乎是愉悦地接受了他，仿佛因为经历太多次的交合，身体中已经嵌合出他的形状。性/器一推到底，温暖潮热的肉壁发出小小的咕啾声，满满吃住了巨物。白发战兔眼角慢慢沁出来一滴泪，一偏头，顺着柔和的眼尾滑进头发里。龙我被岩浆烧着了的思绪被这滴眼泪冷却下来一点，他几乎是手忙脚乱地问：“怎么了战兔？我太快了？你等等我撤出去！”

两条腿却突然缠上来，交叠着把他抱得更紧：“不要……好爽……”

龙我睁大了眼睛，去看白发战兔的神情，只看到对方微微阖着双眸，张开嘴努力缓解因为骤然被推满而带来的快感的冲击，齿间露出一点艳红的舌尖。鬼使神差地，他凑上去，小心咬住了那一分红色。

“嗯……”他难耐地磨蹭了一下，下半身咬得更紧，附带一声甜腻的叹息。那双透彻的红色眼睛被泪水漫过，像一只被折腾过头的白兔，瑟瑟发抖地抱着爪间的东西，却不知道那只会让自己被折磨得更加糟糕。

“战兔你好紧。”万丈尝试往外退一点，下半身传递来的被裹紧的感觉爽得他头皮发麻，“喂，松开一点……你这样，我很难办的啊……”

对方忽地露出一个恶劣的笑：“你能在我身体里坚持多久呢？

万丈龙我还没反应过来，下一秒天旋地转，战兔闷哼了一声。体位转变让肉/棒破开阻碍，狠狠插入到身体中极深的地方。他现在转过头就能看见自己的穴口是如何吃下那根巨物的——带着晶亮的稠液，一张一合地滑动，柔软的褶皱被摩擦到发红。

“最……最棒了……”他喘了口气，呼出的气体带着高热，脸上缓缓浮现出一种恍惚的神情。 他伸出十指捧住万丈龙我的头：“龙我，好好看着。”

“啊？”

白发的战兔猛然动作起来，一只手支在龙我腰腹间，就着跪坐的姿势自己上下抽插。龙我倒吸一口气，柔滑的肠壁一紧一松，凭借着战兔的体重直入深处，被紧紧吮吸。即使战兔比起平常的年轻男性轻到过头，这种姿势和速度也足以给两个人同时带来无边的极乐。

“啊啊，啊——龙我，龙我——”

腰肢间的酸胀越发强烈，他胸膛起伏，支撑的手也渐渐脱力。在他歪滑下来的一瞬间，龙我敏捷地抬起腿，让他的后腰找到了支撑点。战兔唇边噙着一抹笑意，神情迷醉地摸向自己的小腹：“龙我在我身体里，在很深的地方呢……”

从指缝间露出的皮肤处微微凸起，显现出极端诱人的糜烂景色：“……好满。快要被顶坏了……”  
白发战兔爆发出一声尖锐的呜咽，被他跨坐在身下的万丈龙我突然往上一顶，来势又急又凶，转眼就打破了他成竹在胸的假面。他被顶得太猛太深，甚至有些想吐，只能断断续续地发出声音。四周的景物不知何时已经变化，如果此时真正的战兔和龙我有暇分心，就会发现这是那座葛城夫人居住的日式宅院，然而两人此时都沉溺在快感的旋涡底，脱不开身去欣赏纸窗外缓缓落下的雪绒。

白发战兔被他抱下来，对方在他怀中几乎顺从到融化，谁也不会想到骄傲不驯的神情下竟然藏匿着这样柔顺湿热的秘密。他被龙我压在榻榻米上，和着另一边桐生战兔喘息的声音接纳他所有横冲直撞的进攻。边上传来一声饶有兴味的口哨音，龙我在打湿的额发间抬起头，看见黑发的自己半坐着，好奇地看他们动作。眼神迷蒙的桐生战兔瘫软地被他搂在怀里，双腿大开，腿弯挂在他手臂上，身下深深含入黑发龙我的一部分。

龙我眯起眼睛，没由来地有些嫉妒。他不知道战兔竟能露出这样失神的表情，即使发掘出这份美妙的是他自己。放下所有微微带着抗拒的神情和动作，不可抑止地被拖入极乐的滩底。像一枚沉沉的果实，微微触摸表面就会渗出甘美丰厚的汁水。他双腿对折到胸前，白皙的肤色染上浅淡的粉红，是在桃树下浅眠，枝头瓣朵盖了一身。此刻的桐生战兔脱下铠甲，褪去天才的光环，心甘情愿地为身后人予取予求、采撷殆尽。股间水渍打湿了地板，挺动间溢出细密黏稠的水声，战兔迷茫地发出渴求的呻吟，扭动着腰邀请对方下一步动作——此时的假面骑士build，不过是一只耽于情色的雌兔罢了。

他雾气蒙蒙的眸子转向他，在这样的注视下，龙我下意识深深挺动了一下。身下的人发出一声抱怨般的咕噜，内壁把他绞得更紧，龙我猝不及防，被这一下绞得眼睛发红。他咬着牙，死死按住白发战兔的腰胯，让自己深深地埋进去，今天第一次射/了出来。白发的战兔显然也没想到他这样不经挑逗，只觉得身体深处被精/液满满填饱，哼出的嗓音都甜软到腻人。就在被内射的一瞬间，他也忍不住弓起身子，一只手掐住白滑的乳肉，另一只伸下去快速捋了两把摇摇晃晃的分身，在吃下所有的精/液的同时和万丈龙我一起达到了高潮。精/液溅了他满手，白发战兔抬起手臂，像是觉得有趣地并了并食指和拇指，看亮晶晶的液体拉出一道长丝，旋即像只真正的小兽般，小口小口地把手上缓缓淌下的精/液吞吃了个干净。相比起眼神都散了的那个战兔，这只白发的桐生战兔显然更游刃有余。

龙我缓缓退出来，被撑开的松软穴肉翕合两下，流出一股带着灼人温度的白液，他似乎觉得痒，伸手下去，指尖轻轻滑过臀缝，游鱼般灵活地顺势插入无法完全闭合的穴口，竟是主动自/渎了起来。两根手指前后抽插，翻搅着被之前的操干碾磨到艳红的肉壁，肠液混合着精/液流了他满手。战兔闭上眼睛，似乎是在细细品味手指带给他的细微欢愉，在指节抵上那一点的时候也绝不吝啬灌满情欲的呜咽。龙我看得喉咙发干，几乎是立刻又硬了起来。

“自己的味道怎么样？”黑发的龙我看得兴味盎然，他松开被他细细舔咬的黑发战兔的耳尖，把对方放到地上，顺势拍了拍他的臀尖，“看来很不错。去吧，乖孩子，也去尝尝‘自己’的味道。”

战兔乖顺地应了一句，四肢匍匐，摇晃着向他们爬来，性/器从身体里拔出时发出轻轻的“啵”一声。晶亮的液体顺着腿根流到地板上，看淌出的精/液的量，那个“自己”显然没和战兔客气，少说也射/了两回。原先满当当的肉穴里突然空下来，填满身体的精/液还在汩汩流出，他不满地呜咽了一声，在随后膝行的黑发龙我在他脊背上轻轻抚摸了两下，以示安慰。被这一两下轻柔的触碰所安慰，战兔摇摇头，摇开汗湿的刘海，俯身而下。

白发的战兔闭着眼睛和他接/吻，唇齿间都是腥膻的精/液的味道，白发战兔强势地接管了这个吻，引导着他把自己口腔中刺人的气息全部卷去。这视觉效果实在太惊人，他们赤裸裸地抱在一起，汗水顺着下颌滑落，黑白两色发丝缠卷混杂。

“好甜。”桐生战兔喃喃，被白发的自己皱着眉往下推。不需要任何语言的引导，战兔乖巧地贴到那处汁水淋漓的穴口，主动伸出舌尖去舔舐手指和褶皱。粗糙的舌面擦过褶皱，引起细小的颤抖，时而被两根撑合的手指夹住，带动着舌尖向内部伸去。他甚至贴上去吮吸了一口，再抬头时唇边满是精/液白色的痕迹。龙我惊得吸了一口气——这场面太淫糜，太色欲，只有在最疯狂的春梦中才能见到这样的爱人在面前自我慰藉的场面，更何况这次的冲击是双倍。白发的战兔声音越发柔腻，万丈龙我明白那是他快要高潮的预兆，他微微一动，却听见黑发的自己先他一步，扬声道：“战兔？两根手指就可以满足你了吗？”

“不，不……”他扭了一下腰，“想要龙我……”

万丈龙我摇晃了一下脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点，黑发的自己用自己从未用过的、诱哄的语气笑着说：“这样不行哦，现在的主角是‘你们’。”

他扳住黑发战兔的肩膀，在他锁骨上轻咬一口，劝诱道：“去吧，战兔。”

桐生战兔的肩膀轻轻颤了一下。

战兔插进来的瞬间他就射/了，那种完全弓起身子，毫不抵触生理本能的高潮让他满面绯红，脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。龙我几乎目瞪口呆，他从来没想过战兔会压在另一个人身上，生涩但急切地进入他，即使那个人是宛如镜面一般的、容貌完全相同的“桐生战兔”。

黑发的龙我轻轻发出笑声：“很惊讶？”

“你……”

“不用担心。”他眨眨眼，“一点药物而已。承认吧，你也想看他失控的样子。”

“没有这回事！”

黑发龙我这下笑得很是开心：“可我就是你。不要弄错了，是你内心的想法把我们拉进这里。”  
他贴到万丈龙我身后，把他向前拉：“你想看战兔失控、高潮、被插射、被弄脏，想看他毫不反抗身体的本能，为了你而放肆地呻/吟——”

“——现在，你有这个机会了。”

他用力一推，龙我的性/器再度滑进战兔身体里。

战兔骤然发出一声细弱的哀鸣，前后夹击的滋味委实太妙，他从未想过这样的欢愉，几乎连神/经都要断裂。“自己”的身体高热软湿，紧紧吮着推到最深处的性/器，他甚至没有把手指抽出来——穴口时常被两根翻搅的手指撑得再大一些，水声越发明显。

桐生战兔闷哼，白发的自己埋首在他胸前，细致地啃咬着乳尖，他觉得自己像是被一根蛛丝牵连，胸前每被撩拨一次，下半身的反应就更强烈，更遑论他被两个人卡在中间，向前就落入性/器被柔软内壁照顾的境地，向后则自发把湿软穴口拱手送上，主动把自己钉死在龙我身上。喉间无法抑制的呼噜声怎么也停不下来，他舒服得骨酥筋软，越发像一只柔软雌伏、哀叫求饶的幼兽。

一只手抬起他的下颌，黑发的万丈龙我凑上前来和他接/吻，眼里带着挑衅和兴味嫖了龙我一眼。“很美吧？”他钳着战兔的下巴迫使他扭过头去，和金发的龙我也交换了一个吻，“看他在自己面前崩溃求欢的样子？”

下一秒他敏捷地松开手，避开了龙我减了七分力气的一击，身前的战兔被他扑来的冲势一下撞到敏感点，险些被快感冲击到晕过去，他发出断断续续般的悲鸣，抽搐着在白发的自己身体里射出来。高潮时肠壁收紧，万丈龙我又一阵头皮发麻，下半身被缠得像过电，偏偏还时收时放，接连不断的颤动让他差点直接投降。

“还有力气？”他舔舔嘴唇，“看来……战兔还不够卖力？”

“和你的那个——”龙我梗了一下，明显想起这似乎也是他的妄想之一，话到嘴边换了个柔和些的词汇，“朋友一边去！”

对方却不吃这种威胁，反倒举起手指左右摇了摇，嗓音拖长：“我的战兔来之前就已经好好招待过我了哦？反倒是你，一直希望小兔子更坦率一点吧？”

他的笑容里带着满满恶意：“兔子可是世界上欲望最强的动物，让我来教你怎么发掘他，怎么样？”

龙我屏住了呼吸。

黑发的战兔软软地靠在他怀里，头颅在他肩膀上轻轻搁着，微微发着抖。他的体力接近耗尽，连续不断的高潮抽干了他的活力。泪水接连不断地从半阖的眼睛里滑落，快感强烈到过头，就变成了折磨。身后的巨龙依然深深地埋在他身体里，不肯放开，小腹被顶出一道凸痕，他像是被钉在身后人的性/器上，蜷缩着四肢，放弃了所有徒劳的、逃离的挣扎。小巧的黑兔不再抵抗，昏沉沉地挂在恶兽身上，任凭对方操干掠夺。

他已经射不出什么了，上一次干/性/高/潮时，流出的精/液颜色已经十分浅淡，性/器却还得不到抒/解，高高挺起，贴在小腹上。黑发龙我的手顺着他发顶往下摸，轻柔地滑到脖颈上，捏了捏光洁的后颈。战兔哆嗦了一下:“龙我……”

声音已经非常模糊，带着浓重的鼻音，龙我心疼地擦掉他正在滑落的泪水。另一个“龙我”却长叹一声，左手环住了战兔的性/器。

“这么心疼他，难怪他放不开。”他的笑里带着嘲弄，“好好看着吧，他到底，能变得多么淫/荡。”  
他把战兔往下按到最深，确保他的甬道含满了肉/棒，穴口被毫不留情地撑开，龙我忍不住嘶了一声。随后拽住战兔的右手，逼他握住自己的分身：“乖孩子，自己摸到射出来。”

“什么……？”

“用你的手指包住，对，就是那样，上下摸摸自己，舒服吗？”

“舒……服……”

“很好。再快一点。告诉我，你现在在想什么？”

战兔带着鼻音哼了一声：“想，想要，呜啊……”

“说明白，你想要什么？”

“够了！”龙我忍无可忍打断了他的诱骗，他把桐生战兔抱得更紧了一点，“滚出去！”

黑发龙我被迫收回了手，笑容却仍盛满了恶意，语气也更低：“这么开不起玩笑啊，这可难办了。”他轻柔地把指尖放在战兔前端：“不许高潮。”

“啊啊啊，咕呜——”黑发的战兔发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，后穴强烈地收缩着，手指无力地抓挠着地板的纹路，试图找到一个能让他清醒的支点，指甲都压到发白。那根手指完全无法阻止他弓起身子，言语也不能束缚绝顶的到来，一缕细细的液体从缝隙中泄出来，在松开之后，大股液体大股液体不断涌出，转瞬就打湿了他们身下的地面。“万丈龙我”摇摇头，叹息一声：“居然……战兔，你怎么这么不听话？”

战兔终于崩溃地大声哭了出来，满脸是泪地向前抓去，全然忘记了身后的才是他的爱人。他难以自控地哽咽着，胡乱寻找着对方的手，喊哑了的嗓子努力发着声：“万丈，龙我，龙我。抱、抱抱我，你不要走，想要你……”

对方同情地耸肩：“万丈龙我，你真的做了很多错事。”

龙我僵住了，动弹不得，只觉得这句话猛然劈开他的脑海，隆隆回响。对方好整以暇地看着战兔扑到了他的手，顺势把那只骨节纤细的手凑到唇边吻了吻：“战兔都开口了，不能不听啊，你说是吗？万——丈——龙——我——”

何其讽刺，他竟从来没意识到战兔柔和的外表下有这样多的顾虑和不安，他希冀自己的陪伴，却只在他背过身时殷殷注视，从未开口。他从来像一片暖柔的云，温和美好，却单薄到风动都会匿迹，无论是设计出的过去还是崭新的未来……不，崭新的未来里，在所有人恢复记忆前，他唯一的寄托就是自己。他知道战兔一夜一夜梦寐不安，却没想到他这样害怕睁开眼，所有人都是虚假的。黑发的自己明确地告诉了他，这个世界由妄想组成，但在这里的他拥有自己的意识，这岂不是说，面前的战兔，即使剥去衣衫、为情欲所捕获，此刻展露着的仍是自己内心最真实的想法？

自己一意孤行的离开到底给他带来了多少伤害，才能让他在最崩溃的时候执着于向一个幻影求助？

他咬住下唇，不敢去细想。身前流泪的战兔却突然被推回到怀里，黑发龙我把他的双腿向上推起，露出红软的穴口。他下意识看了一眼，旋即突然反应过来：“你要干什么？！”

“这可是战兔的要求。”对方奇怪地瞟回去，手指在他们连接处富有暗示意味地打着圈。他指尖有茧子，那是长期格斗训练留下的痕迹，战兔被他撩拨得不断打颤，却不敢乱动，只怕微微一动，遮掩穴口，对方就会抽身而去。他下腹一紧，听到战兔带着气音的痛苦叫声，“自己”伸出手轻拍他的臀侧：“放松一点，没事的。”

“呜，龙我……”

“乖。”他吻了一口战兔因为疼痛而皱起的眉间，一旁白发的战兔也爬过来，手指轻抚他的胸前，试图让对方放松。他很快就加入了第二根手指，只是战兔实在太紧，第三根怎么也插不进去。“桐生战兔”无可奈何地看了一眼进退维谷的他们，伸手从衣物里抽出一盒脂膏。

“肌肉笨蛋。”他小声抱怨，“不知道用润滑吗？”

他张口含住一大块药膏，龙我认出这就是战兔一开始服用的那种，旋即贴到交合处，用灵活的舌尖一点点哺润干涩的穴口，舌尖擦过手指和肌肤，战兔发出一声放松的叹息。一边被舔穴一边被插入的感觉太刺激，但他太累了，只觉得紧绷的肉壁逐渐松懈，痛楚也缓缓退去。黑发的龙我没有错过机会，直接同时送入了余下的两根手指，微微弯曲着摸上那一点。黑兔猛地一绷身体，又脱力地倒回去，唇齿间逸出模糊的呼唤。

“看来准备好了。”他满意地抽出手指，伸手把化成了一摊水的战兔抱直，让他变成跪坐的姿势，“告诉我，你想要我做什么？”

穴口被另一根性/器的顶端抵住，另一根也只留浅浅头部留在体内，他不安地避让了一下，缓缓渗入的药物却熨帖地填满余下的缝隙，化为滚烫火焰，让他想要更多东西。

他的声音细如蚊鸣，黑发龙我却步步紧逼：“说出来。或者重复我说的，也可以。”

他附耳到战兔脸旁，对方的脸越发烧红，最终深深吸了一口气。

“想要龙我、干我，把，把我，干到怀孕……”

“万丈龙我”抓住他的腰胯，狠狠向下一按！

战兔失控地尖叫起来，因为接连不断的情事而沙哑的喉咙完全破了音，尖叫声并未持续很久，转眼就被一连串不停歇的顶干撞得支离破碎，直到白发的战兔用药膏蘸满手指，模仿口/交的动作在他口中抽送，声音就变成了不成调的呜咽。

两个龙我在他身体里……他的意识接近涣散，两根性/器不知止息地自下而上操弄，他觉得身体好像被劈开，锐痛间，又有翻卷而来的快意，淹没过他的头颈，让人不知是今夕何年。他茫然地望向一边，白发的自己被汗水打湿了头发，一边用手指纠缠他的口腔，一边在股间探入抽插。肠壁和手指交合般动作，探划时发出响亮水声。奇异的是，他那纤细的快感似乎也被投射到了自己身上，让他一边感受被两根肉/棒交替顶撞的同时，还能系有一丝摇摇欲坠的尖利快感，就像有第三人正在侵犯他，毫不动摇，毫不留情，无视求饶，三人同时推开所有廉耻和理性，享用这幅荡丽的身躯。

“要坏了……会坏掉的……”他呜咽。

龙我们接连不断地撞击他的敏感点，巨大的快感蜂拥而来，让他甚至有些耳鸣。恍惚间有人轻轻捻动他胸前两点，又有人咬着他的后颈，用精/液……也许不是精/液，是其他的液体，装满他的身体，漏出的精水打湿了所有人。发丝缠结，肢体相拥，他被放平，又有滚烫的肢体覆压上来。

“我爱你，我爱你战兔。”有人在他耳边低低重复。

这场漫长的、疯狂的性/爱还没有结束，被操得松垮的穴口含不住任何液体，他也已经疲惫到忘记去收缩绷紧。液体从体内汩汩流淌而出，他无力地挣扎了两下，最终妥协地收拢四肢，抱住身上的人。

是谁在进入他呢？他眼前一片模糊，水雾遮挡了他的视线，只知道一个人进入，有时是黑发，有时金发或白发。男人们尽情使用他、射满他，然后退出，再是下一个人。性/器来回抽插，他已经记不清是第几次。精/液从柔软的甬道内涌出来，他在昏聩的意识里想，结束了吗？然后刚刚流出一点的精/液被新的男人推回去，新的饕宴开始了，主菜是被轮番折辱的黑兔，四肢微颤，股间泥泞红肿，身体里灌满了欲望的馈赠。他头一歪，终于晕厥过去。

有什么毛茸茸的东西在扒拉他的鼻子，好痒，桐生战兔被绒毛挠得打了个喷嚏，终于从深沉的睡梦中醒来。他迷糊着睁开眼，一团棕色的小绒球在他面前动了动鼻子，随即摇了摇耳朵，后腿一蹬，灵活地跳下了床铺。

是他和龙我在新家养的小兔子，新旧世界融合后，他在自己苏醒的草坪上看见了它。它皮毛光滑柔软，明显是家兔，不知道是怎么跑丢了，在钢筋水泥构建的人类城市也不知道能独自活多久。和龙我相遇之后，他始终有些记挂小东西，特意回去找到它，抱回家里养。

糟透了。明明已经睡足了八个小时，身体却还是酸软得像是被碾路机在身上开了百八十个来回似的。室内静悄悄的，龙我大概出门去了，战兔咬咬牙，试着用手臂支撑起上半身，想要坐起来。

他好像做了个奇怪的梦，梦里人影绰绰，醒来却什么也不记得。天才物理学家叹口气，想起来梦境大多是现实生活的投射，他在旧世界见过的大场面够多了，不缺这一个。

他动了动身体，脚踝试探着往床下伸去，身体却猛地一僵。有一股暖流从身后缓缓漫出，打湿了睡衣和床单，那种感觉令他颤抖起来。他缓缓抬手探向身后，指尖触到腥膻粘滑的液体，还有一枚头部被液体打湿了绒毛、变得一撮一撮的东西。

身后的液体汩汩而出，他摊开手，一枚白兔尾肛/塞静静躺在手心，沾满了精/液，折射出一抹晶亮的色彩。

他怔愣在原地。

-End-


End file.
